Years Later
by Room For Improvement
Summary: Almost all the titans are in their early twenties. So many things have happened and there is much more to happen. Ties in a little bit with the last chapter of The Love Under the Skin-- Please R&R! COMPLETED!
1. Prologue

Woohoo! Thanx 2 everyone who reviewed on my last story!! This is my new story, it does not follow the last chapter of my last story, but it takes place beyond their original age. No, sadly I don't own the teen titans.  
  
Ok soo, the ages are: Starfire-19; Robin-20; Cyborg-21; Raven-20; Beastboy- 19  
  
Info: Ok, so this is really weird for me to be doing this but I want to give every one some info that supposedly (in my story) happened in the past. Well, Starfire and Robin went out for about two years, they broke up about two years ago because Robin was getting too wrapped up in work. Raven had gone out with Beastboy...didn't work out...Beastboy had gone out with Terra...didn't work out...Cyborg and Raven are now going out. Beastboy isn't really interested right now, he kind of keeps the team at a happy medium of being focused and in love. So this is your information, use it wisely...lol.  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Crime has settled down...besides burglars, there aren't too many emergencies that the cops can't take care of. The Teen Titans are now just called 'The Titans' considering they aren't teens anymore. Almost everyone's life is sad and dull. Cyborg and Raven are unhappy together; Beastboy secretly has a crush on Raven. Starfire is happy, but Robin isn't. A/n: Yeah, not a great way to open a story, it'll get better!  
  
Robin sat uncomfortably with his 'girlfriend' who he had gone out with for a week. Her name was Karen and he had met her at a party. Tonight he planned to break it off with her. They were at a movie, the sappy kind that he would only like to see with Star-no, he didn't love her anymore...right? Robin leaned over, "Karen, listen, it's been great with you and all, but I just don't think this relationship is going anywhere."  
  
"Oh, Robby! I told you we can do something you want to next week," Karen whispered back.  
  
"No, you don't understand. I'm...I'm," Robin gulped, "I'm breaking it off."  
  
"WHAT?!" Karen screamed. All the heads turned and stared at him and her.  
  
"Shhh!!" Robin whispered.  
  
"No, I don't have time for this. I'm leaving," Karen grabbed her purse and left.  
  
'At least she left her popcorn,' Robin thought. He was unaffected by the break-up. One thing that bothered him was the reason for the break-up...he couldn't stop thinking about Starfire.  
  
00000000000000000000000  
  
Starfire on the other hand was at the mall with her boyfriend, who she had met at the skating rink. Starfire talked normal now, since she had been on earth for close to ten years. She now functioned and acted like a normal human being. Now Starfire, was doing great with her boyfriend. They loved each other much, and appearing to everyone else, they would soon get married. They had been dating for a little over then a year.  
  
"Oh, look at those pants! You look great in khaki, honey! Try these on!" She was taking her boyfriend, Tad, shopping. He was tall and well built, but he had a gentle personality.  
  
Tad looked at his watch, "Honey, this is great and all, but the movie is starting."  
  
"Oh my gosh! I forgot!" Starfire dropped the pants and they raced to the movie theater across the street, where Robin happened to be.  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Robin heard giggling by a girl. He jerked his head around. It was Starfire, and her boyfriend, Tad. 'I can't figure out why I hate they guy, I guess I must just get bad vibes from him or something...' Robin thought to himself. He tried to shake the feelings off, but his thoughts kept circling Starfire...  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Starfire got that giddy feeling and started giggling. She loved it when she got in predicaments like these with Tad. She sat down, but couldn't see over this jerk's spiky hair. Starfire thought, 'Who is that? He looks familiar...Robin!' Robin turned around and looked at her and Tad, 'What is HE doing here?'  
  
About halfway through the movie Tad put his arm around Starfire and started kissing her. About then, Robin got up to get more popcorn. He almost froze when he saw the two. His angry thoughts were buzzing in his head, though, 'Who does he think he is?? Really. He knows me and Starfire had gone out. Who has the nerve to make out with a girl in front of her ex? I should really-' "Sir, sir? How may I help you?"  
  
Robin snapped out of his thoughts, "Oh, uh, one medium popcorn."  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Raven was bored. She had watched Beastboy kick Cyborg's butt in the video game for about forty-five minutes and she was dead bored, "Uh, Cyborg, I thought we were going to the café?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Sure, just 5 more minutes..."  
  
"That's what you said 45 minutes ago."  
  
Beastboy paused the game, "Dude, if you have a date, just go." Raven's eyes met Beastboy's for a minute, they locked and secretly Beastboy could tell the longing to dump Cyborg in her eyes.  
  
"Raven. Let's go-o!" Cyborg opened the door.  
  
"Yeah, coming." Raven grabbed her cloak and they walked out.  
  
Beastboy watched Raven go. "Gosh, why was I such a jerk when me and Raven went out?! We only went out for a month, and that was three years ago, so why do I still feel this way?" Beastboy yelled aloud to himself. Beastboy sat down and saved the game, he turned on the TV to some channel and waited for them to get home, suddenly Robin burst into the door.  
  
"Gosh! I hate that jerk!!" Robin screamed as he ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Dude! Who?!" Beastboy yelled back.  
  
"That jerk! TAD!!"  
  
"Tad?! Why Tad? He hasn't said a word to you!" Beastboy asked.  
  
"Yeah, I, I, I JUST DON'T THINK HE'S RIGHT FOR STAR, OK??!!!"  
  
"Yeah, I feel that same way with Cyborg, but I don't hate the guy," Beastboy assured.  
  
Robin sank down on the couch next to Beastboy, they both sighed.  
  
"So you want Starfire back?" Beastboy asked.  
  
"No. I just wish she could find some one else. What about you with Raven."  
  
"Really, I just don't care anymore. Do you know what Cyborg would do to me if I stole his girlfriend?! No superpowers could ever protect me enough." Beastboy sighed again.  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Cyborg looked so awkward here. He hardly fit in the little iron chairs that sat around the poetry stage. Raven sighed, this was as much pain as it was for him as it was for her. She looked into his eyes and knew she didn't call it off soon, it would turn into a fight. Raven took a sip of her coffee and sat it back down, "Cyborg, we have to talk."  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
There's the first chapter! I'm really happy with the way this is turning out! Oh, yes I know in the future Robin is called Nightwing, but I didn't want some fans to get mixed up so I kept the name the same. Please R&R! No flames please!! 


	2. Rising

Hey! Thank you for all the reviews!! I love ya alls! No...I don't own the teen titans...but I own box...does that count??  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
"Cyborg, we have to talk," Raven said.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well, Ok. I'm just gonna say it-it's not working. It's not working for me, it's not working for you, so let's just call it off."  
  
"Hallelujah! I've been waiting for this day! Raven, can we still be friends though?"  
  
"Why not."  
  
"Um...I'm gonna go, if that's ok with you."  
  
"Please."  
  
"Thanks Ray."  
  
Raven hadn't noticed how much Cyborg had wanted to leave her. A smile almost cracked her face. She felt so good, so happy, and so free.  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
"So do you think you're gonna ask Raven out when the call it off?" Robin asked Beastboy.  
  
"I dunno. Probably not right away. Maybe like, a few months after that. You know? Chicks are kind of weird when it comes to being dumped," Beastboy explained. Robin had a flashback:  
  
He is looking for any alliances of Slade. Pictures scattered all over his desk. Just then he remembers he has a date with Starfire, "I don't have the time, not for dates, not for Star, only for work," Robin said aloud to himself. Though everyone knew he hadn't been on a date with Starfire for a month and a half. A knock came on the door, "Robin, may I come in?"  
  
"Sure Star."  
  
"Robin, are we still going on a date," Starfire asked. Robin did not answer. "Robin? Are we?" No answer, "Robin are-"Robin turned around furious, "No Starfire! We are not going on a date! Don't you get it?! I don't have time for you anymore! I will NEVER have time for you until evil is out of the world! And that will take more than an eternity! Don't you get it?! I'm breaking it off, I can't have relationships anymore! I just don't feel a connection anymore!" He turned around and went back to work. Starfire's eyes filled with tears, "Robin, all I wanted to do was help you!" She turned and ran out into her room. That whole week she wouldn't let anyone in except Raven, who she only allowed to stay for a maximum of five minutes. After that, Starfire refused to talk to him for 4 months. Four painful, slow, remorseful months. After that, they were hardly considered friends.  
  
Robin suddenly came back to reality, 'No wonder why she hates me. How could I have been so cruel to her?'  
  
"Dude, you ok?" Beastboy asked as he put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, fine," Robin sighed.  
  
Cyborg burst in, "Free! Free at last! Woohoo! No more café shops! No more whiny girlfriends! No more RAVEN!"  
  
"Alright! So you finally broke it off with her?!" Beastboy exclaimed.  
  
"Sort of...let's play 'Mad Racer'!" Cyborg shouted.  
  
"You're on!"  
  
"I'll be in my room," Robin said, though unheard. He closed his door and turned on the lights, remembering that day, that day when he broke Starfire's heart. Why was he so stupid? Robin opened the desk drawer at the bottom with the keyhole. He kept this drawer locked the whole time, he was the only one with a key to it. He unlocked it and sorted through its contents. He hadn't opened this drawer since his and Starfire's last date together. He called this his, 'Star Drawer,' where after every date with Star he would put something significant in it. At the bottom of the drawer he found a picture they had taken at a county fair. Robin had his arms around Starfire and she was kissing him on the cheek while looking at the camera. They were smiling, Robin smiled to himself, remembering how happy they had been.  
  
Robin shook his head, 'Why am I doing this? I don't love her, I don't. I know I don't, but why do I feel the same way around her I did four years ago?' He put the picture in his pocket and locked the drawer. He walked out of his room, and bumped into Starfire who was just entering her room, which was right across the hall from his.  
  
"Oh, hey Robin," Starfire said.  
  
"Hey, Star. Hey, uh, were you and Tad at the movies together?"  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"Oh, it's just I thought I saw you, I just wasn't sure."  
  
"Yeah, I saw you. But where was Karen?" Starfire asked with a gleam in her eye, 'Karen must have dumped him, what a loser,' she thought, 'he'll probably say that HE broke it off.'  
  
"Oh, well, I kind of broke it off with her," Robin said as he shrugged.  
  
'Bingo,' Starfire thought to herself, "Well, goodnight Robin. I think the others are watching a movie, maybe you should join them."  
  
"Aren't you going to watch it?"  
  
"No, I have to pick out clothes for my date with Tad tomorrow night. We're going to go to a dance club!"  
  
"Oh, well, goodnight then," Robin said.  
  
"Goodnight." Starfire closed her door. Robin looked down at his hands. Sweaty. 'What am I, ten? Geesh can't I just tell her how I feel...no. I can't tell her about feelings that I DON'T have...'  
  
Robin walked into the living room, "Where's Raven?"  
  
"Bed. Yes! Us dudes can watch something scary for a change! Let's watch the Texas Chainsaw Massacre!" A/n: No I haven't seen that. Like they said, too scary for chicks!  
  
Starfire was looking in the mirror as she took off her earrings. She had just gotten out of the shower and was wearing a towel. She heard loud screams and a chainsaw, 'Great. The night I need the most sleep, Cyborg and Beastboy have to watch a show with the word chainsaw in the title!'  
  
She ran out, "WOULD YOU PLEASE KEEP IT DOWN!?" Starfire screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
Robin was the only one who heard some one yelling and he turned around. Starfire motioned for him to come closer.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Robin screamed.  
  
"KEEP IT-"They turn it on pause-"DOWN!!" Starfire screamed.  
  
"Why don't you?" Cyborg said sarcastically from the couch.  
  
Starfire's face embittered, "Knock it off, would you? I'm tired. Please." Starfire just then remembered she was in a towel. And Robin was right there! This was more embarrassing than when Beastboy taped a pair of Starfire's underwear to Robin's door! Starfire ran into her room.  
  
"Uh, did we miss something?" Beastboy asked the other two.  
  
"I dunno. Let's just keep it down so she'll shut-up," Beastboy said.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Second Chappy down! Booya!! 


	3. The Truth Can Torture

Hey! Thanx 4 da reviews guys!!!!!!! Yay! Boo.... cuz I don't own the Teen Titans...  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Starfire looked for the car keys desperately, "Cyborg! Cy-borg! Where are the car keys?!"  
  
Cyborg told her, "Robin's got them. He's just going down the stairs, maybe you can catch him."  
  
Starfire raced down the flight of stairs, "Robin! Robin! Wait! Wait! I need the car!!"  
  
"So do I. Listen, I'll just drop you off. Where are you going?"  
  
"The Ever-Green Mall."  
  
"Oh, cool. Me too. You can just come with me."  
  
"No! That will look entirely like we are boyfriend and girlfriend! And we are NOT!"  
  
"Oh, come on. Listen. I'll drop you off at the curb if you want."  
  
"Fine," Starfire sighed.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Robin was in his favorite store, 'Hair Gel!' Robin was browsing when he turned around and saw Tad with some girl with long blonde hair, 'Oh my gosh. I can't believe Starfire dyed her hair blonde for that jerk! She really is stu- wait, that's not Starfire!'  
  
She came and stood by Robin, "Oh my gosh! Are you Robin?! THE ROBIN?! From the Teen Titans?"  
  
"Well, yeah, 'The Titans' now, but yeah."  
  
"Oh my gosh! I just HAVE to go get my boyfriend to take a picture with you!"  
  
Robin watched as the girl kissed Tad on the cheek and whisper for him to come with her, "Here he is baby! Now say cheese!"  
  
"TAD! I knew you didn't love Starfire!" Robin's teeth clenched, he hated this guy now more than ever. Tad's face frightened and he grabbed the blondie and was out.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Starfire put her seatbelt on while maneuvering her shopping bags.  
  
"Everything ok?" Robin asked.  
  
"Yeah, I just got this new outfit and I guess a few other stuff."  
  
"Oh. So what did you get? Remember at the Date with Destiny? I was so stunned that night that you came."  
  
"Oh, yeah. But it's just a memory now. You probably don't want to hear what I got, It's just a bunch of girl stuff. Speaking of that night, I wonder what Kitten is doing now," Starfire said.  
  
"Yeah, that was a crazy time."  
  
Robin pulled in the driveway, "I need to go get ready." Starfire hollered as she flew up the stairs.  
  
Robin sighed, he supposed he needed to tell the others about his incident with Tad. He entered the living room to tell them. After he was done they were all shocked.  
  
"He seemed so...nice," Raven said.  
  
"Yeah. I thought he was going to propose to Star in the next year or two," Beastboy added.  
  
"Yeah, but we can't say ANYTHING to her, got it? She doesn't know yet. I'm guessing he'll probably break it off with her tonight and if he doesn't..."  
  
"We'll have to tell her," Cyborg finished.  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Well, here's chappy three! Please R&R!!!!! 


	4. Believing

This chappy is dedicated to my fans and reviewers!! I don't own the Teen Titans!! Rising-terminator6: No, it's not kitten. But after I started to write this I started to wonder myself if it was Kitten!  
  
Bunny133:Yes, this will turn out 2 b a Star/Rob fic!  
  
Cherry6124: Thanx 4 da review!  
  
WhiteTigerClaws: Thanx 4 being such a dedicated reviewer 2 me! I hope that my reviews pay you back in return!  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
"Tell her?!" Robin exclaimed.  
  
"Duh! You don't want to break her heart again!" Beastboy quickly covered his mouth.  
  
"It's ok Beastboy. I know what I did," Robin said.  
  
"That's not important now. We need to tell her if Tad doesn't," Raven said.  
  
"Well it's one hour until their date, so let's rent a bunch of movies and stay up all night so we can ask her how her date went," Robin suggested.  
  
"Let's do it," Cyborg yelled.  
  
Just then Starfire walked out, "What are you guys yelling about?"  
  
"Uh, Cyborg just got a new high score! Woo...hoo?" Beastboy lied.  
  
Starfire lifted an eyebrow, "Whatever. Tad's here. Bye."  
  
The titans started to watch their long night of movies.  
  
00000000000000000000000000000  
  
It was ten o'clock at night and Starfire returned home with a scowl on her face.  
  
'Good. Tad must have told her the truth,' Robin thought, "So Star, how'd your date go?"  
  
"Great until he told me about you!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You know, you have a lot of nerve to go threaten him like that! I don't care how jealous you are! I love TAD!"  
  
"Wait, wait, wait. What are you talking about? Tad is the one you should be mad at! Listen, I didn't want to tell you this...but Tad is cheating on you!"  
  
"That's what I'm mad about! Tad told me you would say that! You threatened him at the mall! You told him, 'If you don't break up with Starfire, I'll do it for you...I'm going to kill you if you don't,' so how old are you?!"  
  
"I did not! He is a liar! Don't you see? He's using you!"  
  
"Ah! That's it Robin! No more games! You stay out of my life, and I'll stay out of yours! So what is your problem?"  
  
"This," Robin pulled Starfire into a kiss and she pushed him away as hard and fast as she could.  
  
"How dare you! I would NEVER cheat on Tad! NEVER! I can't believe this! I'm going to bed!" Starfire closed the door.  
  
Robin bent his head down. He turned around to notice the other titans had watched the whole thing.  
  
"Dude, sorry," Beastboy said as he placed a hand on Robin's shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry. She'll come around," Raven assured.  
  
"Maybe. But she'll never love me again," Robin said as he silently entered his room.  
  
00000000000000000000000000  
  
Starfire was in her room crying. Why were there all these mixed emotions, she loves Tad, she hates Robin, she loves Robin, she hates Tad-why couldn't she just make up her mind?! She opened her window and snuck out. She decided she would go see Tad, if he really loved her she would sense it.  
  
000000000000000000000000000  
  
Starfire rang Tad's doorbell. She heard slow trudging footsteps. A blond girl in one of Tad's long T-shirts answered the door, "Yeah?"  
  
"Hello, is Tad there?" Starfire asked.  
  
"Tad! Some chick!" The girl screamed.  
  
Tad came to the door in his boxers, "Starfire...what are you doing here??" Tad asked.  
  
"Tad, who is this?" Starfire asked as tears welded up in her eyes.  
  
"Well Starfire," Tad put a hand on the girl's shoulder, "this is my girlfriend."  
  
"How could you?!" Starfire cried.  
  
"Starfire, you don't understand! I was going to tell you!"  
  
"I understand perfectly! Goodbye Tad! I hope you and her are, are...UNHAPPY TOGETHER!!" Starfire ran away back to the tower.  
  
She opened the door and while sobbing uncontrollably. When she reached the living room Robin was there to greet her.  
  
She ran to Robin and started to hit him, (Not severely, she was just angry and doesn't know what she is doing,) she started screaming, "You did this! How could you?!" Robin pulled her into a hug as she tried to fight him. She finally just gave up and hugged him back and cried into his shoulder.  
  
Robin stroked her hair and whispered, "It's ok Star, it's ok."  
  
"You were telling the truth the whole time," Starfire choked out.  
  
She remembered one last glance of Tad and that girl and she fainted in Robin's arms. The last thing she remembered was Robin yelling for her to wake up.  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000 


	5. Learning to Trust

Hey everyone! I would like to reach my goal of 20 reviews so it would be most appreciated! My cat is sleeping, so today I DON'T own the Teen Titans. (How my cat ties in I have no idea!)  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Starfire woke up to the smell of tofu sausage and pancakes. She looked to her side and looked into someone else's eyes. Robin! Robin's eyes widened, "You guys! She's up!" The other worried titans ran to her.  
  
"Here, drink this," Raven said as she handed Starfire some tea. Starfire accepted it.  
  
"Oh, it was awful. Tad, he had this, this girl. And he said she was his girlfriend. It was just SOO awful!" Starfire burst in tears.  
  
"Starfire, we know you loved him. But that proves there is someone who can love you more than that," Beastboy said as he eyed from her to Robin. Robin raised one eyebrow, 'Why is he doing this NOW?'  
  
Starfire looked at Robin, "Robin, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize that you- until now..."  
  
"No. Don't EVER be sorry. It was my fault. I ruined our relationship. So I guess, I'm sorry, can you forgive me?"  
  
Starfire ran her hand across his face, her eyes filled up with tears of joy, "Yes, how could I not forgive you?"  
  
She sat up so Robin could kiss her.  
  
"Hallelujah! They are back together!!" Cyborg shouted.  
  
Robin and Starfire just held each other. The other titans left to prepare breakfast.  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Beastboy and Raven stood next to each other at the counter. Beastboy chopped tofu as raven prepared the pancake mix. Beastboy leaned over to Raven, "So are you...uh...free, as in dating?"  
  
A smile cracked Raven's face as she stared at her work, "Yes."  
  
"Soo...uh...what are you doing this weekend?"  
  
Raven turned to face him, "Are you asking me on a date?"  
  
"Well, uh, kind of."  
  
"Then I'm not busy at all this weekend."  
  
"Oh, cool!"  
  
Cyborg turned around, "Gosh! Enough with the soap operas! Can't you guys hook ME up for a change?"  
  
Beastboy and Raven exchanged shocked looks.  
  
Cyborg turned around, "Just kiddin'! Gotcha!"  
  
00000000000000000000000000  
  
"Oh, Robin. How could he do that? I just thought he loved me so much!"  
  
"Some guys are just like that. Don't worry Star, your heart won't ever be broken again," Robin comforted.  
  
Starfire had a flashback:  
  
She and Robin were walking in the park. Robin asks her to sit on the bench. She does so and Robin hands her a tiny box. Inside is a tiny necklace with a heart shaped charm on it, engraved on it is this:  
  
I will love you forever -Robin  
  
Starfire has another flashback after she told Robin she only wanted to help, she threw the necklace on the floor and stormed off.  
  
End of flashback.  
  
"Robin, do you still have the necklace?"  
  
Robin reached into his pocket and pulled it out. "Here, this time I mean it."  
  
Starfire took it and put it on.  
  
"Robin, thank you."  
  
The End.  
  
HAHAHA! TRICKED YOU AGAIN! NOT THE END!!  
  
No seriously there will be more chapters to come! I think we hear wedding bells?? A BABY crying...Oo lol! That's all I'm telling! Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Wedding Bells and a WOOPS

Today I own that box again so I don't think I can own the Teen titans.... bummer.  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
It had been about a year since Robin and Starfire started dating again. Everyone could see that they were happy together, but no one expected what would happen so fast.  
  
Robin and Starfire just got back from their date, Starfire gave Robin a kiss before she entered her room but Robin stopped her, "Starfire...wait." Robin was blushing and sweating all over.  
  
"Robin, you are so red! Are you ok?" Starfire said as she held a hand to his head.  
  
"No, I'm not sick. I just...well...um...just listen," Robin knelt on one knee and held out a small box.  
  
Starfire started to blush, was he going to give her another necklace? She loved it when he did stuff like this; it made her more and more anxious for marriage.  
  
"I was going to give you this on our date, but I got too scared. I know it sounds kind of weird from me but..."  
  
Starfire thought, 'Why would he be scared to give me a necklace or something?'  
  
"Starfire, will you marry me?"  
  
'WHAT?!!' Starfire thought as she screamed her thoughts, "WHAT?!!"  
  
"Star, I know it's early, but I truly feel it could work," Robin said.  
  
"I mean, I know, but like you said, so soon. And I didn't expect it at all...I'll have to think it over.." Starfire went into her room. Robin put his head down, 'She won't ever accept. I was stupid, I knew she would never accept.' Just then Starfire ran out of her room and threw her arms around Robin, "OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU!" She cried.  
  
Beastboy came out of his room with a toothbrush in his mouth, "Marriage??!" He screamed. His wife came out after him, "What? What are you guys talking about?"  
  
"That's what I asked them, Ray," Beastboy assured.  
  
Cyborg came running out of the training room, "What?"  
  
"Somebody's getting married." Raven answered.  
  
"Who?" Cyborg asked Robin and Starfire.  
  
"Well..." Robin began. The three other titans were leaning over to hear, "Yeah, yeah," Beastboy asked anxiously.  
  
"Us!" Starfire yelped as she hugged Robin.  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
It was a perfect winter day on their wedding. Starfire was dressed in a long-sleeved wedding gown and Robin was in a normal tux. After the reception, something weird happened. Robin and Starfire were getting into their limo when Robin saw a mysterious figure. When he was spotted he started running. Robin ran after him, "Who are you?" Robin shouted after him. Robin stopped to catch his breath and before him he saw a card.  
  
When he got in the limo Starfire was worried, "What was THAT all about?"  
  
"Look," said Robin.  
  
Robin opened the card, enclosed was a 500 hundred-dollar bill and a card. It said:  
  
Dear Robin and Starfire,  
  
Congratulations on your new commitment. You will be happy together. Keep being successful Robin,  
  
Batman  
  
Starfire and Robin exchanged shocked looks as they drove away to the airport that would take them to their honeymoon spot.  
  
A week later they got back. Starfire came in and barfed in a trashcan. Robin hauled the luggage in with a worried look on his face. After he put the luggage away he came over to comfort his sick wife.  
  
She wasn't running a temperature and she soon stopping throwing up.  
  
"Oh man. I just don't understand why I was so sick on the airplane ride back home. I wasn't on the way there!"  
  
Beastboy and Raven exchanged worried and mysterious glances.  
  
"Starfire. I think we need to talk," said Raven as she lead her into the other room.  
  
00000000000000000000  
  
"Starfire, did...well...did you and Robin...um do anything on your honeymoon. Like...well.."  
  
Starfire blushed, "Well, I suppose."  
  
"Starfire. I think that you're pregnant."  
  
000000000000000000000  
  
Beastboy and Robin heard Starfire's scream and ran to her.  
  
"Ray, what did you do??!" Beastboy yelled at his wife.  
  
"I just told her what was going on!!" Raven yelled, a little irritated.  
  
"What IS going on?!" Robin yelled to the two.  
  
"Starfire's pregnant!!" Beastboy and Raven yelled at the same time.  
  
"What??!" Robin yelled.  
  
"Duh!!" Beastboy said.  
  
"Starfire, is it true?"  
  
"Well, I haven't taken the test yet. But it looks that way," Starfire said as she looked up.  
  
00000000000000000000000000000  
  
That night Starfire took the test. It was correct. Starfire WAS pregnant.  
  
After a while, Starfire and Robin accepted the idea of them being parents and were even a little excited.  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Ok so. I'm in a writer's slump with the name. I pick the sex of the baby, but should the name be:  
  
Nightfire Firewing Other-if majority is other, give me a name with your answer and I will the pick one of the names Nightstar  
  
So vote in your reviews! I hope this will get me more reviews and make my story more enjoyable! 


	7. Something Bad

Ok so thanks everyone for the votes! Looks like majority was other! Please don't get mad if I didn't pick your name! I loved them all! Oh, and this is not the last chapter, DEFINATLY not the last. At least three more chapters but probably more. I have a twist planned...  
  
The name will not come in this chapter...just be patient!!  
  
No. I sadly don't own the Teen Titans.  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Starfire sat on the couch flicking the remote. She was slumped in her chair.  
  
"Would you just pick something?!" Asked Raven.  
  
"Shut up! I'm more pregnant than you!" Starfire snapped.  
  
"Would you guys PLEASE shut up!?" Beastboy hollered from the kitchen.  
  
"Well it's true!!" Starfire yelled.  
  
"How can you say 'I'm more pregnant than you!'? I don't even know if I'm pregnant yet!!" Raven yelled to Starfire.  
  
"Who cares?! Just shut up! The two of you!" Beastboy yelled.  
  
Starfire sighed and turned to a cooking channel. Raven sighed and reached for her book. Robin walked out. He walked over to his wife and patted her stomach, "How's my baby?"  
  
"Fine," Replied Starfire.  
  
"No, Star. I meant the baby. Our baby," Robin chuckled.  
  
"Hmph! Well, I'm fine anyway. At least as fine as an eighth month pregnant woman can be."  
  
Robin came and sat down next to her. Starfire rested her head on his shoulder, "I'm so tired. I hate this."  
  
"Don't worry Star. It'll be all worth it soon enough," Robin comforted.  
  
Just then the alarms went off. The titans crowded around the TV where it marked a bank robbery taking place.  
  
"Can't the police just take care of it?!" Robin shouted.  
  
"No. Seems like it's some supernatural force. We have to go," Cyborg said.  
  
Starfire slowly got up when Robin ran over to her, "No Star. You stay here. I wouldn't want you OR the baby to get hurt. Just stay here."  
  
Starfire happily sat down in her chair.  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
When the titans arrived to see a man robbing the bank.  
  
"Stop right there!" Robin called.  
  
The thief turned around, surprised to see what awaited him. He quickly regained himself and coolly walked over to Robin.  
  
"Ah, Robin. So it seems we meet again. Or as my father would say it if he was still here. You will pay for what you have done," Said the villain with an eerily familiar voice.  
  
"Who are you?" Beastboy asked dumbfounded.  
  
"Chrone. Slade's son," He answered.  
  
"Sorry to break this up but... Azarath Metrio-"Raven was knocked down by Chrone's laser cannon.  
  
Chrone dropped the bags of money, "This is not what I seek. Stealing money will not get me revenge, but just wait. All of you. Just wait, and you will be sorry for killing my father." Chrone disappeared in the shadows.  
  
"That was...really weird," Cyborg said with a shrug.  
  
"Well, I have no idea where he went, and he gave the money back," Said Beastboy.  
  
Raven put a hand on Robin's shoulder, "Robin, he was probably just exaggerating. He won't and can't do anything."  
  
"You're right. Let's just go home. I feel guilty leaving Starfire at home," Robin replied.  
  
The titans gathered in the car. Everyone seemed fine except Robin.  
  
The words kept replaying over and over and over in Robin's mind, 'What did he mean? What could he do? Wait, just cool down. Raven's right. Nothing is wrong. He won't do anything...what could he do? Especially to me...Starfire!'  
  
"Starfire! We have to get home to Starfire!! Fast!!" Robin yelled.  
  
The other titans exchanged worried and surprised looks as if Robin had just figured out the meaning of life.  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Told you there would be a twist!! Heehee.  
  
Please R&R!! ReViEw PlEaSe!!! 


	8. Something Worse

8th chappy guys. 8th chappy. Don't own the teen titans. Do own Chrone.  
  
000000000000000000000000000  
  
Starfire sat impatiently on the couch. Where was Robin? Couldn't he hurry up? In two weeks was the due date! Starfire heard something. It sounded like footsteps.  
  
"Hello? Guys?" Starfire asked.  
  
She looked out the huge windows down to the driveway. The T-Car was not there. Starfire sat back down.  
  
Just then one of the windows broke. Glass shattered everywhere and cut Starfire in miscellaneous places. Starfire shrieked and ran to the door.  
  
It was locked from the inside. She rattled the doorknob. She started to pound on the door helplessly. Starfire pressed her back to the door and slid down and gazed at the gash on her leg.  
  
"I told him he would be sorry."  
  
"Who said that?" Starfire cried.  
  
"Me." Said Chrone as he appeared from the shadows.  
  
"Who are you?" Starfire cried in fury and confusion.  
  
"Does it matter? All you need to know is that you are coming with me."  
  
"I won't come with you!" Starfire cried as she stood and rattled the doorknob.  
  
Chrone laughed as he entered a huge airplane. Suddenly a huge wind came and filled the tower. It was like a tornado. Starfire flew backwards and into the airplane.  
  
As soon as she was inside of it she stood up and banged on the door.  
  
"Let me go! Who ever you are! Let me go!"  
  
Chrone appeared and pressed a remote. The door opened as they flew up in the air, "Fine, go."  
  
"Are you crazy?! I'll die!"  
  
"You'll die either way. If you jump you will die and if you come with me you will die." Chrone said as he laughed.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Well, I unless you agree to my proposal."  
  
"What is it?!"  
  
"Come with me. Be my slave. Let me raise your child. That is my proposal."  
  
"How does that help me?! I would rather die than give my baby to someone who I don't know!"  
  
"But there is a glitch. You see, I have Robin along with the other titans tied to explosives, if you don't agree, I will kill them and you and your unborn baby," Chrone lied.  
  
"No!" Starfire cried as she sank to her knees.  
  
"What do you say? Kill everyone, or save everyone for the price of your imprisonment?"  
  
Starfire wiped her tears and looked up at her cruel captor, "I'll do it."  
  
Chrone threw his head back and laughed. The plane landed and he guided Starfire out into his father's lair.  
  
He took chains and chained her wrists together and then chained them to the wall.  
  
He smiled evilly, "Don't worry. Just remember. You are saving Robin."  
  
Starfire burst out in sobs, she knew she would die of sadness, but she was saving Robin and her baby.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Robin walked in and called, "Starfire! We're home!"  
  
"Starfire!" Raven called.  
  
"Star!" Beastboy yelled.  
  
"Woah! What happened to our window?!" Cyborg said, shocked.  
  
"Where is Starfire?!!" Robin called out to the rest of the team.  
  
"Dude, um, just, just chill. She probably went down to the police station or something for help," Beastboy tried to comfort.  
  
"But she would have left a note, or something!" Robin argued.  
  
"Dude, we'll just go down to the police station and I bet she'll be sitting right there," Beastboy said. Although in all of their minds they feared where Starfire was.  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
The titans burst through the door to the police station.  
  
"How can I help you?" A police officer asked.  
  
"Have you seen Starfire, from The Titans?" Robin asked.  
  
"Nope," The police officer replied.  
  
"Send out a search team. She's missing and we need to find her. Contact us here," Raven said as she handed the police officer a card with their cell phone numbers on it.  
  
"We'll get right on that." The police officer said already leaving out the door to start the search.  
  
"Beastboy, you search north part of town. Raven, south. Cyborg, west. And me east," Robin ordered.  
  
000000000000000000000000000  
  
Thank you for all the reviews! I'm going to get on the next chapter ASAP!! 


	9. Searching

I'm starting to get tired of saying I don't own the Teen Titans, but hey-I DON'T! I do own Chrone...  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Starfire shook her arms angrily as if doing so would take the chains off. Chrone came and unlatched her arms.  
  
"You will come with me," He said holding a knife to her throat.  
  
Starfire nodded and showed no resistance in fear of having her throat slit. Chrone lead her into a stone room with a bed, toilet and shower. A huge metal wring jutted from the wall. Chrone then an enormously long chain and looped it through the wring and then locked them to Starfire's shackles, "This is your room. The chain should be long enough to get around the room. Oh, and by they way the doorknob only opens with my key."  
  
Chrone closed the door and locked it. Immediately Starfire ran to the doorknob and rattled it. It was no use. Starfire walked over to her new bed and laid down and sobbed. She sobbed and sobbed. She cried herself to sleep.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Robin searched hopelessly in an alley for her.  
  
"Starfire! Starfire! STARFIRE!!" He called.  
  
'If only I had brought her with me. None of this would be happening. It's my fault that her life and my baby's life are in danger. Now it's all up to me...to get her back and to save her. Just like always..." Robin thought to himself.  
  
Robin sat down on a trashcan and thought, 'Where could she be? Where would Chrone have taken her?? This town is too big if I don't find her in time...she could be...' Robin shook his head at the thought. He remained sitting there, trying to figure out where she could be.  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Cyborg looked around in the pizza parlor, "Starfire...Starfire? Star, you in here??" Cyborg looked around all the tables.  
  
He found a waitress, "Uh, hi. Have you seen a woman; long red hair, purple outfit, pregnant?"  
  
"No, I don't think so."  
  
"Ok. Thanks anyway."  
  
00000000000000000000000000  
  
Beastboy lucklessly searched the skating rink, "Star, hey, Star! STARFIRE!!" Beastboy called. His voice echoed in the huge building. A few people stopped and looked at him like he was insane.  
  
He leaned against a wall, 'God, if we don't find her... Robin...he'll just fall apart. I just can't believe this. I just wish I knew where she was...' Beastboy thought.  
  
00000000000000000  
  
Raven looked in the music store. She bumped into a worker.  
  
"Hey watch it!" The worker yelled into her face. Raven stumbled back in surprise.  
  
"Hey, why don't you! I mean, have you come across a girl; orange-red hair, pregnant?"  
  
"No." The worker said.  
  
Raven walked outside and sat on a bench and thought, 'Where. Where. Where could she be? She's not at home, not at the police station...where would Chrone be hiding...Oh my god! Why were we so stupid!! Duh! He's in Slade's hideout!!'  
  
Raven stood up and dialed in Robin on her communicator, "Robin, I figured it out! They're in Slade's hideout!!"  
  
"I'll hurry up and contact the others!! As soon as I do well meet at the tower!"  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
They pulled up at a sewer in the middle of the street.  
  
"This is it. Who's going first?" Robin asked.  
  
"I will. I'll turn on my flashlight so you guys can see what's going on," Cyborg said as he hopped down.  
  
Robin went down after, then Raven, then Beastboy.  
  
They traveled down, down, and down until they were sure they were lost.  
  
"Lost!? We can't be lost!!" Beastboy said.  
  
"We're not lost. We're just a little.." Raven started.  
  
"Lost?" Cyborg finished.  
  
"No we're not! I've been here more times than you! There's a secret passage in the wall here... I just have to find it," Robin said as he began feeling the wall. The other titans did the same.  
  
"Hey, I found this handle on the wall! But it won't budge." Cyborg said as he pulled on it.  
  
"Here, it's just a little rusty. All of us...one...two...three...PULL!!" They all crowded around and pulled. The floor opened up and they all fell through, not very gracefully.  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Here it is!! DADADAA! Please R&R!!! 


	10. Dreams and a Finding

Nope. Don't own the Teen Titans. Sorry. Oh, and to WhiteTigerClaws, no, Starfire cannot fly or use her starbolts.  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
The 4 titans looked around at their new surroundings.  
  
"Where are we?" Beastboy asked.  
  
"Uh, duh! Slade's hideout!" Cyborg said.  
  
"Oh, yeah." Beastboy said as he stood up to brush himself off.  
  
The titans stood up and wandered mindlessly for who knows how long.  
  
"This is pointless! We're never going to find her in this mess!!" Robin shouted.  
  
00000000000000000000000000000  
  
Starfire slept in a dream wonderland:  
  
Starfire stood there. Not pregnant.  
  
"Where is my baby?!" Starfire screamed wildly.  
  
Chrone's mechanical laughter filled the dark wasteland.  
  
"Chrone! Where is my baby?!" Starfire screamed with tears in her eyes.  
  
A boy at the age of about 13 faded in from the darkness, "Hello Mother."  
  
"Who are you? You are not my baby," Starfire said to the boy.  
  
"Yes I am Mother. And Father has a special surprise for you." The boy said as he evilly grinned.  
  
"Your father is Robin, where is he?" Starfire said.  
  
"Robin? MY father? No. Chrone is my father. But he has something for you. He sent me to give it to you," Chrone said as he smiled even more evilly.  
  
"No. You are wrong! Robin IS your father! You have to believe me!"  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't believe traitors to my father. And you are one of them."  
  
"Traitor? What did I do?!" Starfire screamed.  
  
"Just take the gift, Mother." The boy said as he handed Starfire a box.  
  
Starfire took it and looked up at him. She carefully took off the lid.  
  
"Ahhh!" Starfire screamed and dropped the box. The contents fell out. Blood was everywhere. It was Robin's severed head.  
  
Starfire began to run hopelessly into the dark until she was completely surrounded by it. Her breaths were choking her. But she kept running. She kept running until she was completely surrounded by dark. And there was no way out...  
  
Starfire shot up. She was covered in sweat. It was just a dream. Only a dream. Starfire sighed in relief. She got up and banged on the door. It opened and Chrone was there to take her.  
  
"You will receive breakfast with me." He said as he led her into a room. He chained her to a chair.  
  
Starfire ate wearily.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
"Hey we haven't gone this way have we?" Cyborg said as he pointed some direction.  
  
Robin sighed, "Why not."  
  
The titans opened a huge door and...  
  
"Starfire!" Robin cried with such great relief his eyes filled up with tears.  
  
"Robin!" Starfire said as she began crying.  
  
Chrone stood up from his chair, "Stay away from her!"  
  
000000000000000  
  
Starfire dropped her spoon and held her stomach, 'Oh, not now. Please not now!' Starfire said to herself as she looked at the floor. Her water had broke. It was time.  
  
000000000000000  
  
"Titans go!" Robin said as the three other titans joined him.  
  
As the titans pounded on Chrone Robin ran over to Starfire.  
  
He took his laser out and broke the chains. Suddenly she collapsed in his arms.  
  
"Starfire, Star, what's wrong?"  
  
"Labor. The baby... " Starfire said.  
  
Robin sat his wife in a chair.  
  
"Titans stop!"  
  
The titans stopped. Even Chrone looked up at Robin.  
  
The Chrone noticed Robin standing beside Starfire, "NO!" he shouted as he head-butted Robin into the wall.  
  
Robin quickly regained himself he took out a bomb disk and was about ready to throw it when...  
  
"Stop! Robin! Don't!" Starfire cried through her pain.  
  
Robin did as commanded but was dumbfounded at her request, "Why?"  
  
"The chips. He, Chrone, implanted chips. If you fight, you'll die. All of you," Starfire cried.  
  
Robin looked at his wife. And then at Chrone. If he threw this disk he could destroy Chrone. But if he threw it he would also die. Starfire would live, without imprisonment.  
  
"I'd do anything for you," Robin said as he threw the disk.  
  
Starfire screamed.  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Haha! Cliffie! :p Next chapter should be up with this one though so just keep reading. 


	11. All Is Over

NO! I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS!!  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Starfire screamed as the disk plummeted through the air. Right towards Chrone.  
  
It was too late. Everything would be over when the disk hit Chrone.  
  
The disk crash landed on Chrone's shoulder and exploded. Starfire burst in through tears as the smoke surrounded her.  
  
"Robin! No! Robin!" She cried.  
  
She felt a hand on her shoulder, "It's ok Star. He was lying. I'm ok."  
  
Starfire felt such great relief.  
  
"Yeah, but we need to get her to a hospital! And fast!" Cyborg said as he walked through the smoke.  
  
00000A few hours later and...00000  
  
Robin happily walked out of the hospital room.  
  
"Good news! She had the baby! It's a boy! We named it Firesun (Thanks for the name WhiteTigerClaws!), Sunny for short!" Robin smiled happily.  
  
"Hey guess what?! While we were waiting Raven took the test! Now I'm going to be a daddy!" Beastboy beamed.  
  
"Congrats!" Robin said as he shook Beastboy's hand.  
  
In Raven's corner she smiled to herself. She felt that they had accomplished everything, but there was still more to do. It was a wonderful feeling that she hoped would last forever.  
  
.::The End::.  
  
Yep, There's the end! As much as I hate ending stories, I love starting new ones just as much! Please review so I know how I did!  
  
Stars of Fire 


End file.
